


A bookish proposal

by whataboutmyfries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataboutmyfries/pseuds/whataboutmyfries
Summary: Okay, but I just had this thought and I needed to write this cause OH MY GOD imagine Remus Lupin in a bookstore it was just supposed to be a smallish thing, but it got a little out of hand :))) enjoy!
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 25





	A bookish proposal

Remus Lupin could get drunk off of this feeling, It wasn’t like he didn’t, he thought as he ran his fingers over the spines of books, the smell of paper and adventure in the air. Remus always thought that is is what magic felt like; paper and ink and adventure. 

To him, books had always been the one true source of magic. They were the one thing that kept him sane in this world. Books, and — of course— his boyfriend, who at this moment was following him around cluelessly, reading a doctor strange comic book. 

Remus shoved his glasses up his nose and smiled, his amber eyes bright with adoration and awe, taking in the shelves over shelves over shelves of books. 

It was his birthday today and he had nearly squealed with excitement when Sirius had surprised him with a date at this bookstore. He had known Sirus was planning something big, what with the weeks and weeks of research he had been doing. 

Remus went back to the books, caressing the spines with scarred fingers occasionally pulling one out to read the synopsis. 

Sirius loved the way Remus looked in a bookstore, sparkling eyes, a lopsided grin and childlike wonder. This was why Sirius had looked so far for so long to find the  _ perfect _ date for Remus’ birthday. This was going to be an important day, and Sirius wasn’t going to mess it up. 

This was said to be one of the most beautiful bookstores in the world. It was a church that had been converted to a bookstore, making it feel almost ethereal, softly glowing liked, vaulted, carved ceilings and ancient marble floorwork. 

“Pads, Pads! C’mere” Remus jerked his chin to call him over, his arms already weighed down with a small pile of books. Sirius smiled, shaking his head as he walked over, looping an arm around Remus’ waist. 

Remus turned his head, kissing Sirius soft and slow. “Padfoot, I— you have no idea how much this means to me, thank you.” 

Sirius just slipped his fingers into the pocket of Remus’ jeans “Well, I  _ am  _ the best boyfriend ever y’know, so this is all in a days work for me.” 

Remus rolled his eyes, pulling away from Sirius, tugging him along to wander around the place. Remus stopped in front of the classics section, immediately grabbing one of the special editions of  _ a tale of two cities,  _ one of Remus’ all-time favourites. 

“Sirius,  _ pads! _ Look! Isn’t it gorgeous?” 

Sirius took the now enormous pile of books from Remus, kissing his temple as he looked down at the book. “Mmmm, it’s your favourite isn’t it?” 

Remus just nodded enthusiastically, tracing the embossed title with long fingers. 

Remus wanted to live here, this place was  _ amazing,  _ he had no words to describe it. Unfortunately for him (and fortunately for his bank account) He had agreed to meet Lily for a drink that night, and had to leave soon. 

“Re? It’s almost 8, you wanna get to Lily’s?” Sirius walked over, blowing hair out of his eyes as he attempted to carry the numerous tomes Remus had selected for himself. 

Remus laughed, taking half of the pile from Sirius as they walked to the checkout counter, “I was just thinking the same thing.”

Remus almost fainted when he saw the amount he had rung up, and nearly swooned when Sirius paid it all of like it was nothing, insisting that it was his birthday and that this could be his birthday gift. 

Remus and Sirius walked out into the night, lugging the bags full of books. They grin as they load them into the trunk, Sirius making ridiculous quips about various books, ‘tequila mockingbird’ and ‘when I think about you reading I touch my shelf’ among them.

Just as Remus was about to get in the car, Sirius stopped the door, leaning down to kiss Remus’ forehead

“Get a coffee with me moons? Please?”

Who could say no to that face? Remus grinned, locking the car as they walked back into the bookstore, taking a different route to reach the cafe. 

All of a sudden, Sirius tripped, catching himself just in time as he frowned down at his shoelaces. 

“Re, could you get me an iced latte? I’ll find us a table.” Remus shrugged stepping in line to get the drink.

Remus walked over to the table a few minutes later, coffee and croissant in hand. Sirius grinned taking the cup from Remus as they both sat. Sirius took a sip, wincing at the taste before reaching across the table for some sugar.

The motion knocked over a spoon, the utensil clattering to the floor, as Sirius cursed under his breath, ducking under the table to retrieve it. 

“Pads, here let me—”

Remus’ words faded into air as he saw what Sirius was doing. His boyfriend grinned up at his shyly from where he knelt on the floor, a book-shaped ring box in his hands. 

“I— Pads, what?!” Remus’ hands shot to his mouth, his trembling fingers covering his lips. 

“Hush Re, listen to me? Please?”

Remus didn’t trust his voice, and instead nodded, eyes flicking between the plain silver band and Sirius’ face. 

“Moons, you have made me the happiest person alive on this planet for so many years. You’ve always been there for me, whether it was when James betrayed me and started dating  _ deer _ old Lily,” 

Remus chuckled at that, a tear slipping down his cheek.

“And when I ran away from home, from dear ol’ mum. You were always right there by my side, helping me out of every  _ doggone _ situation I got myself into. It would make me so happy to do the same for you, for the rest of our lives. I want to remind you every damn day, just how much I love you, because you always look so shocked when I tell you.  _ Doubt thou the stars are fire, Doubt that the sun doth move, doubt truth to be a liar, but never doubt I love. _ Re, I feel like anything is pawsible when you’re with me, so I hope you can make this dream a reality. Moons, do your ridiculous boyfriend one last favour and marry me?”

Remus’s face was wet with tears as he smiled a watery smile, reaching down t run his fingers through Sirius’ hair.

“Yes,  _ yes! _ Oh my god, pads  _ yes! _ ”

Sirius’ answering smile was so bright it lit up the bookstore as everyone surrounding them cheered. Sirius got up, pulling the ring out of the book to put it on Remus’ finger. When Remus looked closer at the box he almost sobbed, cause there, in Sirius’ elegant script it said, “ _ I wish you to know that you have been the last dream of my soul _ ” 

“A tale of two cities? Pads, you shouldn’t have.” 

Sirius just smiled, pulling Remus in, kissing him long and slow. “Wait till you see the inside of the ring.”

Remus’ jaw dropped as he tugged the ring off his finger, examining the inside of the cold metal.

Remus soft gasp was all the vindication Sirius needed as Remus grabbed Sirius chin, kissing him passionately. 

Because on the inside of the ring, engraved into the silver it read,

“ _ By you, I am forever undone. _ ”

  
  



End file.
